


I hate that I love you

by mirela



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirela/pseuds/mirela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky High School AU where Steve and Bucky are sworn enemies that get in detention and end up fucking in the storeroom. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate that I love you

"Asshole, coming through!" Bucky shouted and grinned, crossing his arms over his chest; back leaned against the lockers. It was just when Steve happened to be passing by, which didn't really surprise the blond at all. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sounds funny coming from the _king of assholes himself_ ," he bit back, smirking triumphantly when he saw the brunet frown and unfold his arms.

He would never admit it, but that prosthetic arm Bucky had was... really cool. He knew that loosing a limb was awful, but he's never seen such a replacement for anyone else's arm; or any body part, for that matter.

"You're a punk," Bucky muttered, and Steve shook his head.

"Jerk," he automatically responded before the bell rang and both of them headed to class.

Bucky couldn't help but frown at the thought of having _yet another class_ with that asswipe; let alone spend another day in the exact same school as Steve. Next up on the list was math, and with less joy than ever the brunet stumbled inside the room and plopped down on his seat, running his right hand through his hair before noticing, both in dismay and with a smirk, that no other than Steve Rogers himself was going to be seated in front of him; _cue endless pranks_.

Steve had noticed that, too, and bit back a frustrated groan, kept a straight face and ignored Bucky as he sat down in his seat, taking out his textbook. Bucky flexed the fingers on his bionic arm before touching them with his flesh and bone one, making sure the metal was cold enough as to, most likely, make Steve squirm like a worm someone just stepped on.

Fifteen minutes into the class and Steve had written through almost half of his notebook; and half of that consisted of pointless notes from the teacher that, obviously, wouldn't help them in the future. But being the good student he listened and kept writing, even though his wrist had already begun hurting like hell. And Bucky? He was already in the process of extending his left hand towards the blond's neck, metal fingers flexing a bit before they came into contact with his neck.

At this Steve let out a rather weird, strangled gasp - or was it a hiss? - before doing the exact same motions like a stepped on worm.

He then spun around and regarded Bucky with a scowl, rubbing the back of his own neck. Everyone was either chuckling or giving them weird looks, while the teacher just shook his head and threatened to give them an F if they continued to behave like children.

Yeah, he was that strict.

Bucky huffed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window. Steve shook his head and looked ahead again, trying to think of a way to get back at him for it.  


And a smirk played on his lips when the most brilliant idea crossed his mind.

 

**_12:30 PM, Shield High, Art Class_ **

 

As usual, Bucky had fallen asleep on his desk; he was seated at the far back so nobody really paid any mind to whatever he was up to. Steve was a few tables away from him, but he had raised his hand and asked if he could wake up ' _that sleeping student over there_ '. The teacher had simply nodded her head before turning back to the whiteboard to continue writing on the history of one of the artists; Steve was too busy preparing his plan to really pay any attention to _that_ right now.

Taking out a small honey syrup bottle - he had put that in his lunch box this morning because, well, _he liked it, okay?!_ \- and went over to Bucky's table. Without saying a word he turned the bottle over and watched as the syrup started dripping down onto the brunet's face, and the moment Bucky felt it he started waving his hands around and eneded up smearing it all over his face; and now his hands were sticky all over, plus his hair. Steve couldn't contain his laughter as he pocketed the bottle and wrapped his arms around his stomach, tossing his head back as his laughter basically sent him off balance.

"What the hell was that for, you punk?!" Bucky yelled in frustration and stood up while everyone kept laughing.

The teacher shook her head and just sent him off to was himself up, but in the end regarded Steve with an approving smile.

"I can't fucking believe you did this!" Bucky growled just as Steve passed by him to get to his own locker. The blond grinned and lifted his brows.

"Not so fun when you're the one being pranked, huh?" he asked.

"All I did was _touch your neck_. I didn't deserve _this!_ " Bucky protested, slamming his locker door and turning to look at him, "I call foul play," he snapped.

"What are you, _seven?!_ " Steve asked in surprise, widening his eyes. Bucky clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground before removing the white towel that was swung over his right shoulder - _Steve **you walnut** how the hell did you **not** notice it there_ \- before he started wiping his metal arm.

"You're lucky this thing wasn't so damaged," he muttered before roughly shoving past him and disappearing into the crowd of students.

Ouch.

Steve sighed and shrugged his shoulders, closing his locker and going over to meet up with Sam and Natasha.

"There you are, you _fossil_ ," Natasha grinned, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other around his chest. Steve rolled his eyes and hugged her back, planting a kiss on her temple, before greeting Sam with a wrestler's handshake and a pat on the back.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _stop_ calling me that?" the blond asked but she just shrugged innocently.

"That prank you pulled on Bucky was _brilliant_ , man," Sam praised and all three laughed.

"I kinda feel bad for the guy; I could've ruined his arm," Steve admitted and that silenced them for a moment.

Then:

"He'll be fine, don't put too much thought to it," Natasha assured him before elbowing him in the ribs. " _So_ , is there _something_ in particular that you would like to share with us, _Rogers?_ " she wiggled her eyebrows, and it took Sam a few moments to catch up to what she was saying.

"Ooohh, I almost forgot about that! C'mon, Steve, give us all the _deets_ ," he pressed, and Steve had to physically lift his arms up in surrender in order to make them shut up for a second.

" _Nothing happened._ Turns out she wasn't even interested in men," there, he said it. That black-haired neighbor from across the hallway who Natasha always kept pressing on about for him to date her had turned the tables on them.

Natasha pouted sadly, but then straightened her shoulders.

"Well, that must've been awkward," she mumbled, but Steve shook his head.

"Nah, it was cool. We watched Lord of the Rings," he grinned and Sam looked at his watch; merely seconds before the next bell rang.

"We have P.E. now, right?" he asked, looking at his friends. Natasha and Steve nodded and he groaned.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he breathed out, running a hand over his face.

Then he glared daggers at Steve.

"If you even so much as _think_ about yelling ' _on your left!_ ' again I swear I'll throw you _into the Pacific!_ " he threatened.

A small silence followed, after which all three of them laughed and Sam kept insiting he was being serious.

"Yeah, well, you'd have to catch me first," he teased, recieving a half-hearted punch on the shoulder from Sam.

**~ ~ ~**

Half an hour into P.E. Steve had already shouted ' _On your left!_ ' at least ten times while running past Sam, Natasha had practically danced her way through the majority of the exercises, and had even lasted longer hanging upside-down from the swinging poles than the other girls.

 _I guess taking gymnastics and self-defense classes is a good combination_ , Steve thought, while Sam had just dreamily watched as the redhead did her thing.

And, yes, they had ended up behind one of the trees, most likely making out like it was their last day on Earth.

Oh, and what was Bucky up to all this time, you ask?

 _Nothing_.

Besides plotting a revenge on Steve and occassionally chatting with his friends whenever the teacher wasn't looking; otherwise he just pretended to be doing the exercises; sometimes Steve wondered how he stayed in such good shape.

The brunet was currently tying his shoelaces. It was really warm outside, so he his sports clothing consisted of a blank tank top and black sweatpants with, well, _black_ sneakers. The metal arm was brightly reflecting the sunlight off of it, sometimes sending it off in the direction of some poor student's eyes. Suddenly his movements halted as his ice blue eyes followed the movement of a rather large spider right if front of him. It was small enough to fit his pocket, and big enough to frighten anyone who felt it crawling up the underside of their shirt.

Smirking, he picked it up and looked around before spotting the unmistakable blond hair and grey t-shirt. Once Steve turned to look at him Bucky just waved him over. The brunet could see the distrust even from this distance, but in the end the blond gave in and walked over to him with a small frown.

" _What?_ " he snapped.

"Oh, don't be so _sour_ , Rogers," Bucky chuckled and made sure the spider remained in his metal grip inside his pocket; making sure he didn't squish it. "Tell you what, you win this round and I'll call off the shitstorm that's about to come your way," he said, nodding his head towards his own group of friends, just for a dramatic effect.

Steve knew that Bucky wasn't a coward and always picked and won his fights himself, so the only thought that crossed his mind was that all of them had planned something terrible in return to what he did with the honey syrup.

" _Fine_ ," he muttered and prepared himself.

Bucky smirked, and soon they were both off.

 _I'll be damned, he's too **fast**_ , Bucky thought while he progressively picked up his own speed, soon ending up right behind the blond. Steve was pretty much confident he'd win this, so he was totally oblivious and it took him way too long to realize _who the hell_ was pulling on the back of his shirt before he started feeling something furously crawling up and down his back. He yelled and jumped awkwardly in mid-air before he steered off the path and ended up smacking against a tree, at the same time waving his arms around in a poor attempt to get rid of the intrusion.

Bucky was still on the path, clapping his hands like a seal and full-on laughing so loud that his echo basically carried over into the forest beside the school.

"Rogers, you _fool!_ " he yelled when Steve finally tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side, remaining completely shirtless.

The break in Bucky's laugh was brief and, he _hoped_ , unnoticeable, when he laid eyes on the blond's torso.

" _Where the hell_ did you get _that_ from?!" Steve shouted, storming over to him.

Bucky shut his eyes again and kept laughing, partly because he didn't want to openly stare at Steve's body.

 _Stop it, Barnes. You **hate** him_ , he furously reminded himself, and it worked - at least for now - so he finally straighened up, a stupid grin on his face, lungs burning for air from laughing too much.

"See what happens when you mess with an amputee?" he shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes trained on the blond's blue ones.

" _Fuck off_ , James," Steve growled and went over to pick up his shirt.

He dusted it off and, after he doublechecked to make sure the spider was gone, put it back on and was about to leave when Bucky caught up with him again.

"You're a dead man, James. _Just you wait_ ," Steve threatened, and was about to walk off when Bucky spoke up:

"What're you gonna do? Pour _more_ syrup on me? Pfft, _pathetic_ ," he teased, hoping to get some reaction out of him.

Steve was usually a more calm, collected person; basically a gentle giant with infinte patience. But when it came to James Buchanan Barnes, all of that flew out the window and was replaced by utter _hatred_.

**~ ~ ~**

" _Shut up_ ," Natasha chuckled, back pressed up against the tree and Sam's strong arms wrapped around her waist.

His cheek was pressed against hers, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and they basically stood like that, too worn out from their makeout session.

"I'm serious," Sam whispered, his breath tickling her neck, and she chuckled again.

Sam then moved his head back and looked down at her for a moment before pressing his lips to hers in a slow, soft kiss. After a while they parted and interwined their fingers, about to get back to the class, when the teacher's shouts filled the air, accompanied by his loud whistle. Both of them widened their eyes and let go of each other, rushing over to see what was happening. And, _whaddya know_ , right there on the field were Steve and Bucky fighting over something someone had probably said to piss off the other.

"Alright, that's _enough_ , both of ya!" the teacher - a 40-something, 6ft tall, mean-looking man - yelled and got in-between them; not that that helped much.

They literally looked like children fighting over a stolen toy. Natasha sighed and shook her head at the sight, while Sam was purely confused at the scene unfolding before him,

"I said that's _**enough!**_ " the teacher's booming voice sounded again, and finally both of them ceased their actions. "Rogers, Barnes, you're goin' off to detention unless ya tell me what this _childish_ thing's all 'bout!" he growled.

Both Steve and Bucky looked at each other before the brunet huffed out a half-assed apology at the teacher and muttered something about Steve being ' _the biggest asswipe to ever walk the Earth_ ', to which Steve, the good-mannered Steve Rogers, responded with telling the truth; even though it now sounded rather childish in his ears after all of this.

"Tha's it? Ya ladies got in a fight over a _stupid prank?_ " the teacher asked, bewildered. He then shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Detention, _both of ya_ ," he ordered, and when they started protesting he grabbed them by the back of their shirts and hauled them insdie the school. " _Now._ Don't make me repeat meself," he barked and, with that, he was gone.

Bucky and Steve scowled at each other before they started walking down the hall and towards the detention room, all the while keeping silent about everything that's happened.

But then:

"This is all _your fault_ ," Steve mumbled rather childishly.

" _Fuck off_ ," Bucky snapped as he pushed open the door and nearly slammed it in the blond's face. Steve huffed and opened it again, walking in after him and looking at the teacher seated on the desk.

She was in her early thirties, black hair tied in a low bun with the usual teacher uniform; the only difference being this one had pants instead of a knee-lenght pencil skirt. She didn't really look her age, and some would say it was because of the makeup she wore, but that would be one _big, fat, ridiculous_ lie. She wore very little makeup and still looked amazing. Her hazel eyes were in a very nice contrast with her light brown skin, and upon seeing them she knitted her thin brows together.

"Barnes, I expected you to show up some time this week, but... _Rogers?_ " she asked, not believing her eyes.

Steve sighed and just went over to his seat, sat down and rested his arms on the table. Bucky ran his hands through his hair and tilted his head to the side.

"Let me guess," the teacher finally spoke up, placing her hands on her hips. "You two got in a fight?" she asked, and Bucky just nodded before taking his seat.

Seems like it would be only the three of them here today.

"But why?" she then asked and Steve let out a rather bitter chuckle.

"Over a dumb prank," muttered Bucky, and the blond eyed him.

" _What?!_ " Bucky snapped at him.

"To be honest, I don't know just _what the hell_ you were planning to achieve by picking a fight with me," Steve said, "But it was a stupid idea, nonetheless," he finished and Bucky rolled his eyes.

" _Fuck off,_ " he growled and the teacher frowned.

" _Language_ , Barnes!" she scolded him.

"Sorry, Mrs. Anderson," the brunet mumbled.

After half an hour of Steve and Bucky muttering insults at each other and even trying to pull a few pranks, Rebecca - _a.k.a. Mrs. Anderson_ \- had decided that enough was enough. If those boys were too stupid to see the almost literal sparks flying between them - _yes, it sounds cheesy, but who cares?_ \- then she _herself_ would have to do it for them. Fix their problem or whatever; she calls it ' _Helping Steve and Bucky open their goddamn eyes_ '.

So she put it in motion.

"Boys, do you mind going over to the store room and fetching me a few of the boxes with documents?" she kindly asked them. But let's be real here, she wasn't always like _this_. Only when Bucky was around, and partly because she knew his family. Which happened to be Steve's rival and, well, as fate would have it these two were carrying over what came naturally.

Both boys just nodded and got up, making sure to keep away from each other, but as they neared the store room that became nearly impossible. In the end it was Rebecca who remembered she had the key, so she rushed over and unlocked the door, flipping on the light switch and walking out of the rather tight room in order to let them go in there.

They could both fit in there, but with Steve's huge arms and everything it was rather hard to move in the tight space.

The door was rather weak on its hinges and ended up slowly swinging closed without either of them noticing.

" _Scoot over_ , man, you're gonna step on my _foot!_ " Bucky snapped, trying to shove Steve aside.

"I can't even _take a step_ in here and you want me to _move?_ Wow, good one, _Barnes_ ," the blond sarcastically said, earning himself a clumsy shove.

During their little parade they didn't realize when Rebecca had snuck up to lock the door, and in the end they calmed down and started looking through the many boxes piled on top of each other. None of them contained what the teacher had requested, and in the end they got back to arguing with each other.

"Just _shut up_ and let me get the door," Bucky finally muttered and tried to move past him; only to fail when he realized that to his left was the wall pressing up against his metal arm, to his right were the boxes of papers and other stuff, and behind him were the rafts filled with empty document folders and old, dusty books with no titles on the covers.

That, or they had faded away with time. In the end Bucky ended up with half his face pressed against Steve's shoulder, his right arm outstretched towards the doorknob but barely reaching it. Steve knitted his brows together and tried to awkwardly move away, but couldn't. _Goddammit_ , he thought, and soon Bucky became more persistent and started pushing on Steve's chest with his left hand in order to get him away.

" _Cut it off_ ," Steve growled.

"Then _move_ ," Bucky bit back.

Steve grabbed him both by the shoulder and the wrist and moved him back against the rafts.

" _What the hell?!_ " Bucky snapped at him.

"Stop _shoving me_ , I can't move in here," Steve muttered and they went into another arguing parade.

In the end it got to the point where Steve was trying to zone out and ignore Bucky's constant complaints and whatever else he had to say, until something snapped in him and he lurched forward, grabbing the brunet's face in both hands and pressing his lips against Bucky's, knocking him back against the rafts with a soft _thump._

Bucky's body went stiff and his eyes widened, hands frozen in mid-air, a cold wave washing over him and his heart starting to beat faster.

 _Steve Rogers just kissed me. **Holy shit**_ , his mind kept repeating until, about a second too late, Steve pulled away and awkwardly stared at Bucky and a long silence fell heavy over them.

Then:

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" Bucky suddenly raised his voice, shock and confusion in his entire being.

Steve knitted his brows together and thought about it. _Why the **fuck** did you kiss him, you idiot?!_  he mentally scolded himself before clearing his throat and responding:

"I wanted you to shut up," he justified.

"You _what?_ "

"I just wanted you to _shut your goddamn mouth_ , James!"

"Oh, so you decided to just _kiss_ me, _Steve?!_ "

"Knockin' you out ain't an option, at least not in _here_. I don't want you falling on me," Steve growled.

Another silence followed, in which Steve realized just how close their bodies were. One wrong move and--- Oh, but _of course_ it would be none other than _James Buchanan Barnes himself_ to start shifting around uncomfortably, making Steve bite back an involuntary grunt when he felt _more_ than just their chests brush together.

Bucky probably noticed this sudden change in his expression and frowned.

"What's up, _cap?_ You look like someone just shit in your cereal," he smirked, but Steve just glared at him.

Another uncomfortable shift Steve endured, and another, and _a-fucking-nother_ before he finally started feeling uncomfortable himself; in more areas than one, and in one in particular he did not approve of at the moment. Bucky had picked up on that after his third shift, and had decided to use this against Steve and tease the hell out of him later. But one thing led to another and now the tables have turned, and it was them both getting a hard-on and trying really, _really_ hard to hide that from the other.

But in the end, being the fucking _tease_ he was, Bucky said:

"That a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" he smirked again, seeing the light blush creep up Steve's neck.

Steve. _Blushing_. Oh boy, this was worthy of the school newspaper's headline!

"I could say the same for _you_ ," Steve bit back, making Bucky freeze on the spot.

" _Shut up_ ," he finally muttered, looking at the wall.

Steve smirked and, in order to return the torture, he leaned in a bit and found out that he could make two small steps before their bodies were pressed entirely together. Bucky's breath hitched in his throat and he lowered his head, trying to hide his own blush.

 _How the fuck did we even end up here?_ he frantically thought, trying with all his might to ignore the tightness in his own pants. Steve's was rather hard to miss, now that the asshole had pressed himself up entirely against Bucky.

 _Ignore him, Barnes... Ignore him--- Oh, **fuck!**_ his train of thoughts was broken when he felt Steve shift his weight on his legs a bit, making both of them bite back a moan; or, at least in Bucky's case, _fail_ to do so.

Epically.

_Royally._

Steve looked quite amused, even though the crease on his forehead and his knitted brows told another tale; he was holding back as well. Both of them hated each other's guts, but it was as if right now, right here, something else was about to happen. Something they both may or may not have been bottling away for a long, long time. And yet, they refused to accept it. Refused to even acknowledge it was there all along.

"Need a little help with that, _soldier?_ " Steve whispered in his ear, and it took Bucky some time to reazlie that the blond had leaned in and his breath was practically tickling his neck right now.

A shiver ran down his body, but he still fought back.

" _No,_ " he firmly said, surprised at how normal his voice sounded; and how he was able to glare up at Steve.

But the blond was unfazed and, instead, placed his hands on Bucky's hips and gently rolled his own forward, smirking against the brunet's neck as he heard him try to hold back a gasp.

And another.

_And another._

Until Bucky finally found strength to move his hands up and place them on Steve's shoulders, pushing him away; which didn't work much, seeing as the other boy could only move at least a step back. And yet, Steve didn't back down.

"What _the hell_ do you think this is, Steve? Is this some kind of _game_ to you?" he growled, and Steve arched a brow. He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side.

After a long staring contest Bucky gave in and sighed in irritation.

" _Fine._ I  _do_ need help. Happy now?" he snapped, and Steve lifted his brows in surprise. " _But_ ," Bucky interrupted him before he could say anything. "We're doing this _my_ way, got it?" he asked, and Steve just gave a small nod.

After a moment's hesitation Bucky grabbed Steve by the arms and pressed their bodies together again, remaining like that for a few moments before he felt Steve wrap his arms around Bucky's waist and ride up his shirt a little. Bucky's mind was too clouded to think about that right now, so he just focused on moving his hands up, left one tangled in Steve's blond hair and the other wrapped around the back of his neck.

Steve was _really_ confused about this, about where Bucky was taking this, but as soon as the brunet started moving his hips all of those questions and doubts flew out the window and his grip around his waist tightened, his lips parting in breathless gasps, feeling Bucky's breath hitch in his throat and then come out in a low, barely audible moan next to his ear. Shutting his eyes, Steve pressed his lips against the crook of Bucky's neck and started moving his hands lower.

The brunet didn't stop him, and he took his tightening grip on his hair and speeding up hip rolls as confirmation, so, as much as he could, he lifted Bucky's right leg and manged to wrap it around his waist.

Needless to say, this caught Bucky off guard.

"I said by... by _my_ rules, you.. you _punk_ ," Bucky breathed out, knitting his brows and trying to keep his eyes open in order to look up at Steve who, in return, just stared at him, as if expecting to be either scolded or ordered about. This pretty much surprised the brunet, and he wasn't going to lie - he loved this new position. Their hips kept rolling against one another, both of them held onto each other as if they were holding on for dear life, and soon enough neither of them were able to keep themselves from either moaning too loud or let out a random profanity, so Bucky ended up guiding Steve's face and pressing their lips together.

This caught them both by surprise - Steve didn't expect this, and Bucky didn't expect he'd even think of doing this. Soon enough their mouths started working on their own accord - biting, running their tongue over the other's lips, rolling their tongues over each other; then it went from that to more crushing, bruising kisses, teeth clanking and all. The moment Steve moaned in Bucky's mouth the latter used the opportunity to fuck the blond's mouth with his tongue. Steve was surprised by this, but he didn't reject it and even sped up his grinding pace a bit.

When they parted for air, their lips were barely touching and they were practically breathing in each other's air; both of them aroused beyond reason, logic, whatever, their minds clouded with nothing but lust. After a short struggle they had managed to tug off their shirts and toss them aside, after which their sweatpants followed, leaving them only clad in ther boxer briefs. They started kissing again, hands roaming all over the other's body, until Bucky finally pushed his hand between Steve's legs, earning a gasp from the blond.

Bucky smirked and started rubbing up and down the lenght, causing Steve to press his forehead on Bucky's half-skin, half-metal shoulder, breathing heavily and mumbling out incoherent words along the lines of " _Fuck yes_ ," or " _Oh, fuck, oh Jesus, oh, yes, yes..._ ," until Bucky finally stopped and Steve groaned in protest, but Bucky just shushed him and guided him into another kiss. He felt Steve wrap his arms around his waist again and splay his hands over his back. Bucky smirked and ran his palms up Steve's abs and stopped at his chest, tilting his head back a bit.

Steve licked his lips before he leaned forward and started trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down the brunet's jaw and neck until he reached the collarbone, enjoying all the sweet gasps, moans, gulps and huffs escaped his lips, and how much he kept arching his back and hips each time Steve dipped his tongue in Bucky's collarbone. Soon enough Bucky's hands traveled down to the waistline of Steve's boxers and tugged at them.

" _Off_ ," he whispered, tilting his head forward again, his chin meeting the soft hair on Steve's head just as he was pulling away. The blond smirked and, with some effort, tugged them off, after which he started trailing kisses up Bucky's body as he slowly rose up to his height again. Bucky's hands shot up and gripped Steve's hair at this, his breathing became shallow, and a low whimper escaped him just as Steve's tongue went over one of his nipples.

" _F-fuck me..._ ," Bucky moaned, his grip on Steve's hair tightening a bit. Then, realizing what he had just said, his eyes snapped open and a blush creeped up his neck through the sweat. Steve looked at him and lifted his brows.

"What?" he whispered, leaning in to place a finger under Bucky's chin and tilt his head up. Bucky frowned and shook his head away.

"Nothing--" he started, but the hard on between his legs was showing another thing. "I said... _Fuck me_ ," he said again, this time firmly, and looked up at Steve.

He'd be lying to himself if he thought that he'd never thought about saying those words to Steve before. And Steve would be lying to himself if he thought he'd never, not at least once, have imagined Bucky saying that to him. In a literal sense.

"James, are you sure--" Steve started, a bit unsure, but the brunet cut him off.

"Yes, you _buzzkill_ ," he snapped. "Now _fuck me_ ," he demanded again, and that did it.

Steve hooked Bucky's leg around his waist and tried leaning a bit to the side so he would be able to lift the other one up; which ended up resting on his shoulder at the bend of the knee. _Bucky sure was bendy, **holy shit**_. Still, nobody was complaining, and they were both achingly hard, so what the hell. Bucky still had his fingers tangled in Steve's hair, and the moment he saw Steve's hand near his lips, he instantly knew what he had to do. Opening his mouth, he took in the two digits and sucked on them, closing his eyes and moaning.

He could feel Steve's erection pressing against his ass, and could feel his own screaming for release, but that could wait. Somewhere in his brain his logical part was probably screaming " _What the **hell** are you doing, James?!_ " but right now he couldn't give a damn about it.

Steve was completely mesmerized by this, and it made his dick flinch a bit. He used his thumb to rub Bucky's cheek as the brunet sucked on his fingers, and soon enough he was pulling them out, guiding them down to his entrance. Bucky's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the first one enter, and, surprisingly for Steve, he was met with little to no resistance.

"You... You've--" he was about to ask, but the grip on his hair tightened.

" _Shut up._ Yes, I _have_. Now shut up and--- Oh, _God, **fuck!**_ " Bucky almost shouted as he felt Steve, instert the second finger and start moving them in and out with a rather quick pace.

Bucky was whimpering, trembling, sweating, arching his back and basically melting under the other man's touch, and he might have said something stupid involving him being fucked into oblivion by Steve, but they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. Not now.

Soon enough the fingers were gone and he felt the tip of Steve's cock press up against his entrance.

"Ready?" Steve asked, looking up at Bucky.

The brunet was surprised to see the concern in his eyes. Giving him a firm nod, he then arches his back and makes a strangled noise as Steve smoothly slides inside of him. Steve's gasps were shuddered and he ended up bending forward, moving his hand to run it through Bucky's long, brown hair while he pressed their foreheads together.

" _M-move..._ ," Bucky whimpered, and Steve reazlied he'd been too busy drowning in his own pleasure to even remember what he had to do.

He started moving his hips slowly, eyes fixed on Bucky's face - twisted up in pleasure, mouth hanging open, the occasional lip-biting and strangled noises, most of them being empty mentions of God's name or _fuck_ , _shit_ , _oh yes_ , _**harder**_.

Soon enough Steve picked up his pace, and he had to hold onto the raft behind Bucky in fear that it would break, while he supported the brunet's weight with his other hand; and of course with the help of his leg hooked around his waist. Bucky's moans came out strangled as their bodies rocked together in rhythm, his back and hips arching, neck exposing; Steve trailing wet, open mouthed kisses whenever he could before their lips met again.

Bucky's left hand moved down from his hair and wrapped around his own lenght, stroking as he felt fire pooling low in his abdomen. He stroked fast and didn't bother to keep up with Steve's thrusts, too lost in his own euphoria as he felt the release nearing in.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Steve, I'm gonna-- I'm--" he was cut off by an overwhelming feeling of pleasure when Steve managed to hit his sweet spot, making him moan way too loudly, which in turn caused Steve to shush him by pressing their lips together again.

They swallowed each other's grunts, moans and gasps until Steve felt Bucky's body tense up and clench around him.

" _Steve.. Steve, Steve... Steve.. Steve, Steve, **Stevie...**_ ," Bucky kept moaning as he came, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids, a spring coiling tightly and then releasing inside of him; and soon after Steve was drowning out his own shouts of pleasure with his face buried in the crook of Bucky's neck, emptying himself inside the brunet's body, repeating his name in turn; like a prayer, like a chant, mantra, whatever you want to call it.

" _James.. James, James... Bucky.. Bucky, Bucky, **Buck...**_ ," he kept on, riding out the aftershock of his orgasm until they were both worn out, panting against each other, sweat-slick bodies pressed together in this small, uncomfortable room.

Neither of them remembers if the other had said anything embarrassing besides calling each other's names, and it didn't really mater at the moment. Bucky could feel his own body pulsing, could feel Steve's pulsing as he rode out his orgasm and they both finally stilled. Then Steve pulled out slowly, setting Bucky back on the ground with care; the brunet's legs were wobbly, but he held on. They remained silent for what seemed like forever before Steve awkwardly went to scratch the back of his head, but hissed in pain and clenched his teeth.

Bucky's brows knitted together in confusion, but then he remembered how hard he had been tugging at the blond's hair during the entire thing.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled, realizng how sleepy he felt.

"Nah, it's okay," Steve assured him with a small smile, and then both of them chuckled. After that they started picking up their discarded clothes, taking turns in getting dressed in order to avoid getting an elbow or a knee to the face in the process.

When they walked out the store room, Rebecca stood there with her arms crossed over her ribs, tapping her foot angrily.

"What _took_ you two so long?" she asked, pretending to be angry.

After all, this was her plan, and she knew very well how it would play out for both of them at the end. From enemies to lovers, right? She had unlocked the door while they were too busy saying each other's names during orgasm.

She also pretended she didn't notice that Steve was wearing a black tank top that was one size too small for him, and that Bucky was wearing a rather baggry grey t-shirt. At least they got the sweatpants right. Their cheeks and chests were flushed, hair messed up, but Rebecca ignored all of those and kept demanding answers.

In the end they muttered a half-assed apology about getting in a lame fight and knocking over some stuff which they later had to pick up.

And Rebecca accepted that, but on the outside she just rolled her eyes and rushed over to the room. She ignored the smell of sex, pretended she didn't notice it, and searched through the boxes until she pulled out a random one filled with printed papers and then went over to place them on her desk. She checked her wrist watch and her brows rose.

"Oh, well, I guess you can leave now. Have a good day," she smiled at them and they walked out of the room.

Outside they looked at each other, and could have sworn that they now saw the other in a different light. But still Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and that same old frown returned to his face.

"Not a word to _anyone_ about this, got it?" he growled.

"I was about to say the same thing to _you_ ," Steve bit back.

They both ignored the fact that they had totally enjoyed it. But since Steve was such a tease, he never let the opportunity pass up and always kept asking just _when they'd do it again_ until Bucky finally broke and dragged him off into the men's bathroom; luckily it was empty at the time.

" _Yes_ , I enjoyed it. _Yes_ , it was the best fuck I've _ever_ had. And _yes_ , I want to know _when_ we'll be doing it again. _Happy?_ " he growled, and Steve grinned.

He leaned in closer, brushed his lips across Bucky's cheekbones until he reached his ear.

"Name the place and time, and I'll be there," he whispered before pulling away and smirking at the brunet before walking out of the bathroom.

Bucky ran his fingers through his har, let out a long sigh and, after he had regained his senes, he walked out of the bathroom as well. Steve was no where to be seen, but he knew this wouldn't be the last of that handsome man he'd be seeing.

This was going to be an interesting relationship, indeed.


End file.
